


But Am I Worthy

by ChrisVD



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Thor - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisVD/pseuds/ChrisVD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mjolnir has landed near Beacon Hills and the previous wielder is unworthy. Derek has prior contact with S.H.I.E.L.D and has been tasked with the honor of protecting it until Natasha can get there. He tells Stiles, who freaks out (who wouldn't freak when they find out their whole childhood is real), and takes him along. An old enemy arrives, and makes things difficult. Someone proves worthy of the Mjolnir's power. Who is it? Who will prevail? Is Thor's hair as luscious as Stiles thinks it to be? Who knows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Am I Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> My first crossover fic!! Un-beta'd (all mistakes are of my own fault). I'm planning a Sterek/Hogwarts fic. I constantly start fics but get bored of them, so we'll see how this turns out. This fic started as a great idea, and I'm not sure I did it justice. I realize that most of my work is under 5k words, so I plan to make my Hogwarts fic around 10k (if I can). Enjoy! CONSTRUCTIVE critisism is welcome.

My mind is reeling with the information that was just presented to me. It is every nerd’s dream, really. I had just finished dinner with my dad at a local diner, during one of his breaks. I had come home with the intention of playing Skyrim until it hurt to keep my eyes open. I was greeted by the sight of Derek leaning on my window frame, arms crossed over his chest.

“Have you read of the Mjolnir,” He asked as way of greeting.

“Who hasn’t,” I asked with a snort, “It’s only Thor’s hammer. There are tons of comics, and two movies, about him and his Mjolnir.”

“Those stories are based on true Ancient Nordic stories,” Derek said with an uncomfortable look on his face. “The previous wielder of the Mjolnir is no longer worthy of the power it possesses. It now lies four miles west of Beacon Hills. I got a call from Natasha Romanova. She said that until S.H.I.E.L.D can come contain it, it is our duty as the local pack to protect it.”

Derek is now waiting for my response. I feel lightheaded, and I’m quickly losing my balance. Before I can collapse, Derek is at my side holding me up.

“You’re not going to faint on me, are you,” He asks with concern in his voice. I’m currently too overwhelmed to worry about it.

“Take me to the Mjolnir,” I say as I stand up and push away from him.

As a kid I read every single Thor and Avengers comic published. I think back to that time as I sit in the passenger seat of the Camaro. If all of that was even remotely true, then we have a hell of a job ahead of us.

“How the hell are we to protect the Mjolnir, when we can’t even move it,” I ask Derek as we pass the ‘You’re now leaving Beacon Hills’ sign.

“We camp out there until S.H.I.E.L.D gets there,” Derek says, his eyes never leaving the road.

“S.H.I.E.L.D was disbanded after Nick Fury’s death, if he was even a real person,” I say as I look out the window.

“Nick Fury was a real person, and was portrayed by Marvel. Natasha Romanova and Clint Barton are currently, technically, in charge of all things S.H.I.E.L.D,” Derek says with a huff.

We’re about two miles from the destination when I feel it. It starts as a ringing in my ears, and then flows as a tingle down my spine and to my toes. It lingers in my fingers after the ringing stopped.

“Did you feel that,” I ask Derek immediately.

“I didn’t feel anything, but I did hear your heartbeat slow down immensely,” He says, finally casting a concerned look at me.

“It must’ve been a surge of energy from the Mjolnir. You probably didn’t feel it because you’re supernatural,” I say with excitement. This is all really happening.

Derek only responds with a worried glance. The rest of the ride is spent in almost silence, my foot tapping being the only noise. Derek doesn’t comment. Lately we’ve become pretty good friends. I’ve been helping him to research, and he’s been training me in self-defense in case of another supernatural disaster. We’ve become in sync with each other, and the rest of the pack has become suspicious. They all know of my bisexuality, and my crush on Derek, but none of them cared until now. They probably thought I never stood a chance, but now it seems I do. Derek’s bisexual as well, but I’m pretty sure he wants to forget about dating for a long while. Braeden left him for someone else. Malia left me for Braeden. It was all very chaotic. I’m pulled from my thoughts by the sudden jerk of the car stopping.

“We walk from here,” Derek says as he exits the car.

As I get out I feel another surge of energy. It feels stronger, almost like a pull. I quickly catch up to Derek. We’re walking through a dense forest. I struggle not to trip over roots, but I fail miserably. After three more minutes of walking, I’m hit with another energy surge. Derek looks at me with a raised eyebrow, and I reply with a small nod. We continue to walk for another five minutes.

We finally arrive to, what used to be, a clearing. It’s now just a huge crater with the Mjolnir in the center. Derek jumps and lands a few feet away from the hammer. I’m not so graceful. I stumble down the crater, and finally land against Derek. Yep. I ran into Derek. It’s awkward, but I’m push away from him and walk towards the Mjolnir. Upon examination, it’s exactly how Marvel portrayed it. The energy is now a constant pulse under my skin. Derek sets up a tent and starts a fire so I can stay warm.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you care,” I say in a mocking tone.

“I could put it out,” He says deadpan.

My smirk falls and I quickly reply, “I’d appreciate if you wouldn’t. Thanks.”

For a while Derek reads a book he brought along, and I draw pictures in the dirt with a stick. Suddenly there’s a rustling in the shrubbery near the top of the crater. Derek looks from the source of the noise to me. I quickly sheath the daggers strapped to my legs (Derek's idea).

“The hell with that,” Derek whispers, “You stay here, and I’ll go see what that was.”

As Derek climbs the crater, I play with my daggers. As Derek disappears from my view, I lay back and stare at the stars. If there really is an Asgard then what else is there? I’m pulled from my thoughts by the sound of footsteps on the opposite side of the crater.

“Well isn’t this an amazing discovery,” the man says as he all but caresses the handle of the Mjolnir.

I quickly get up from my spot on the ground, and wield my daggers. The man raises his hands up as if he meant no harm. That’s an absolute lie, if I’ve ever known one.

“Deucalion,” I say with a small nod, never once lowering my daggers.

“Stilinski,” He returns the nod.

I feel a rush of air, and glance to my left to see Derek crouched from his landing. He gracefully stands up and looks at Deucalion with glowing blue eyes.

“There’s no need to be hostile,” Deucalion says with a mocking smile. He crosses his arms behind his back.

“You’re breaching Beacon County territory after I ordered your departure. According to the S.H.I.E.L.D-Hale Concordant, this is punishable by death if I so choose,” Derek says through a growl.

There is a S.H.I.E.L.D-Hale Concordant? Derek and I have some talking to do. Before I can react, Deucalion rushes me. My stance remained, and it probably resembled a football play, as he pushed me across the dirt. I put a dagger in his neck and one in his abdomen. He staggers as both daggers were laced with Wolfsbane. He takes both of them out and throws them at a tree above the crater. I throw a punch to his abdomen, but it proves ineffective. He grabs me and throws me at the small dirt hill holding the Mjolnir. I land on my side.

When I look up, I see Derek in his True Wolf form pouncing at Deucalion, who remains in his half-shifted form. Everything slows down, and I stand to help. I stagger as I try to regain my balance. I need to distract Deucalion so that Derek can kill him. I wield a branch nearby so that I can whack Deucalion with it. All of the energy that was surging through me came to a stop and a rush of adrenaline replaces it. I look down to the branch and notice that it isn’t a branch. I’m holding the Mjolnir. As soon as I notice this, I notice battle armor magically appear on my skin. Asgardian steel bracers cover my wrists. An Asgardian steel chest plate appears on my chest and a red cape flows from my back. Skin-tight leather covers my legs, and knee-high leather boots protect my feet. A steel helmet with wings appears on my head. All of this armor is accented with gold.

I’m the new wielder. For a moment I’m too caught up in this realization. I quickly remember the battle happening in front of me. I start an underhand swing of the Mjolnir and wait for a moment to strike. Derek pounces on Deucalion, who immediately uses his forearm to protect him. He then lifts Derek and throws him at a tree.

“DEREK,” I scream.

He doesn’t respond. He lies bloody and unmoving at the base of the tree. I finally release the Mjolnir and let it fly at Deucalion. It hits him in the gut, and he’s immediately thrown at the crater wall. I need the hammer back, but if I get too close Deucalion will attack me. I also need to check on Derek. I remember how Thor and his successors would summon forth the Mjolnir, but I have no clue how to do that. I have to try something. I want with all of my willpower to summon the hammer, and it flies to me. I catch it with no problem, and swing it and let it go. I hold on to the strap as it flies towards the sky. When I reach the crater rim I let go. As I crouch down near Derek, I hold out my arm to catch the hammer. I set it down beside me and examine Derek.

His body resembles that of a dead dog. I internally freak out. He can’t be dead. He’s the love of my life he can’t be dead. I haven’t even gotten the chance to tell him I love him. I need him to be alive. I can’t handle all of this on my own.

“What a waste of power. Derek was never worthy to wield the power of true alpha. I guess he was willing to give it all up to protect his useless mate,” Deucalion says from behind me.

“Mate,” I ask, not looking away from Derek.

“Aw did he not tell you? It’s too late now,” he says right before releasing a loud laugh.

“No. He can’t be dead. You will not get away with this,” I say.

I reach for the Mjolnir but, before I can, Deucalion rushes me. I’m slammed into the tree, and I struggle to fight him off. We fight like this for a long while, and my armor eventually vanishes and I’m left in my mortal form. As Deucalion readies himself to give me the final blow, I hear a ‘Whoosh’ and Deucalion cries out. I look down to see an arrow lodged in his back. He continues to punch and claw at me. In the distance I hear, “Romanoff, I can’t get a clear shot. You’re up.”

“Roger that,” I hear from the branches of a nearby tree.

Down hops none other than the Black Widow. She taps Deucalion on the shoulder. He turns his head to growl at her, and she punches him in the face. He staggers backwards, giving me room to step away. Once free, I summon the Mjolnir. After the initial rush of the armor, I point it at the sky and wish for lightning. A cloud appears above us and lightning strikes the Mjolnir. Once I feel energy pulsing from the hammer, I point it a Deucalion.

“You can either surrender to the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D or die by my hand,” I say with all of the power I can muster. It booms and echoes through the forest.

“You’re the new wielder,” Romanova says with a huff.

Deucalion glances between Natasha and I. “I’d rather die than become a prisoner of S.H.I.E.L.D,” he says as he turns towards me.

He pulls the arrow out by the head, and throws it on the ground. He sheathes his claws and pounces at me. At this moment I release the pulsing energy, which releases the lightning. Deucalion is sent flying towards a tree. The force was so great that the tree toppled over.

I leave Romanova to deal with the body. I rush over to Derek to check for a pulse. He’s now in human form. I do my best to ignore the fact that he’s now naked. He’s slipping in and out of consciousness.

“He’s going to be fine,” A very manly voice says from behind me.

“I know,” I say with a sad smile.

I turn to see a blonde, and bearded, man dressed in Asgardian armor. He wields the Jarnbjorn and stands tall.

“Thor,” I say with a nod.

“And who might you be, young wielder of the Mjolnir,” He asks.

I stand and notice that Clint Barton, Natasha Romanova, Thor, and an unknown woman crowd around us.

“I am Stiles Stilinski,” I say with as much confidence possible. “I guess I’m the newest wielder of the Mjolnir.”

They all stare for a moment. It’s awfully intimidating to see them all in person. They all resemble the actors that portrayed them, but they look so different at the same time. They’re all in uniform, and that doesn’t take away from the intimidation tactic.

“I’m Maria Hill, the Executive Director of S.H.I.E.L.D,” the strange woman says.

“If the next words out of your mouth are ‘I would like to speak to you about the Avengers Initiative’ I’m going to scream,” I say. When there’s no response, I let out a hysterical laugh. “I’m sorry but I can’t even consider it at the moment. I just want to take my boyfr- my friend- home.”

That said, I walk over to the tent and grab a blanket. I return to Derek and wrap it around him. The three Avengers and Maria still linger.

“I’ll have Derek contact you,” I say to Natasha with a nod.

When we arrive to the loft, I use my newfound strength to carry Derek up the stairs. After laying him on the couch, he finally regains consciousness. He quickly sits up and whips his head around.

“What happened? Where’s Deucalion? We have to protect the Mjolnir,” Derek says in a frantic tone.

I place a hand on his bare chest and say, “Calm the fuck down, Hale. I killed Deucalion, and Romanova dealt with the body.”

He looks a little relieved before asking, “And what of the Mjolnir?”

I sigh and hold out a hand. With a rush of air, the Mjolnir is in my hand and the armor on my body. Derek looks on in- what looks like- amusement.

“I’m the newest wielder of the Mjolnir. I don’t want to work for S.H.I.E.L.D, though. I might just hand the hammer over to Asgard,” I say deep in thought.

“Are you sure,” Derek asks with as much concern as I’ve heard from him.

“Derek I thought you died. I couldn’t handle that,” I say as a tear falls from my eye, “What makes you think I can handle all of this?”

“Stiles I need to tell you something,” Derek says with a sigh.

“I’m your mate,” I say with a laugh at his surprised expression. “Deucalion told me.”

“Oh,” Derek says seemingly at a loss for words.

“I’m in love with you, Derek, but if this is going to work, I need to get rid of this,” I say as I gesture at the Mjolnir.

“Okay,” He says with a small smile.

A few days later, I make the trip to Asgard with Thor. Once greeted by the gatekeeper, I fly to the armory. With the newest Queen of the 9 Realms, Nikolina, the Mjolnir is stored securely. With my thanks, I ride a horse with Thor back to the bridge.

Upon my return to Earth, Derek and I spend the week falling back in synch together. This time it involves a lot more affection.

It’s been three years since the Mjolnir found me worthy. I don’t know if I’m worthy of its power anymore, but I don’t care. All I care about is Derek and our annoyingly domestic lives. I know I’m worthy enough for him and that’s all that truly matters.

I’m cooking dinner for the pack, when my phone rings. The Caller ID says ‘Romanova’.

“Nope. Not happening. No,” I say as I hit ignore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I WILL NOT be continuing this fic. I've become tired of the idea. Find me on tumblr if you have any questions (lana-del-ayylmao.tumblr.com).


End file.
